Dragon Eyes and Dragon Lords
by BlackoSun
Summary: Read to find out because, all my summaries are amazingly shitty.
1. Chapter 1 Crash Landing

OnePiece Dragon Eyes

Semi how it all started

"What! There executing Ace!" Luffy shouts. As you stare in shock at the headline on the fateful newspaper that was to ruin so many lives.

Small Flashback

You stared up at the giant that Luffy was fighting knowing he needed your help, you pulled back the dark green cloak some to reveal your sword's hilt. You jump and in one fluid move you sweep out the sliver twin to Mihawk's black blade and kill the giant in one blow. You hear Ace shouting for everyone to stop but you ignore him to swipe your blade once more at approaching marines. Hearing Sengoku's voice you look up and mange to catch the words he yells in to the Den-Den Muchie "Strawhat Luffy and Moon Fang Zahha are not the children of Gol D. Roger but, that of the Revolutionary Dragon."

A few hours later you and Luffy had arrived on the platform and as Luffy was un-cuffing Ace you saw Sengoku draw back for a punch you jumped in the way and went flying into the sky and that was the last thing you knew before waking up in a infirmary god knows where.

Ok now in the present

The first thing you did was sit-up then frantically shut your eyes realizing that the scarf that hid them was gone as well the cloak you had been wearing. Hearing someone enter the room you panicked and ducked behind the bed,listening to who ever it was stifle a shout of shock before looking for you around the room. Upon finding you they asked for your name before you could stop yourself you said "Monkey D. Zahha." Nodding she wrote the name and left reporting to Dragon immediately to give the name that was asked for.

Dragon was sitting in the office going over a few reports when he heard the knock "Come in" "Sir, The girl we found unconscious on the shore has woken up. We have her name it's Monkey D. Zahha the pirate with the 500,000,000beri bounty." Looking up he told Koala he'd see you in a bit.

Back in the room Zahha had cut a strip of fabric from her shirt to cover her eyes smiling she took in the room that she had been left in. It was a small white room with a single bed near the wall figuring she'd be alone for awhile Zahha started to examine the new scars (mainly on her arms and shoulders) after 6 or 7 hours she felt a strong presence behind the closed door. As Zahha sat down Dragon entered the room noting how Zahha seemed to almost perch on the edge of the bed ready to fight if needed. Taking a moment to look at the visible scars lining her upper torso Dragon drew a breath to speak but stopped hearing Zahha start "Hello Dragon, Will you please inform me of where I'am?" shaking his head to clear his thoughts Dragon said "Your on Valtigo an uninhabited island beside us revolutionaries. Now may I ask if you wish to change to a clean outfit?" "Yes, and thank you for not leaving me outside. After all anyone normal would run away from the dragon eyes I have right,Dad." Zahha says with the hints of a smirk on her face. Dragon says to you "Correct, And we have nothing normal about us." Zahha laughed and spoke in a voice laced with mockery "Really? I thought our family was as normal as normal could possibly achieve." As if some god was watching Dragon he was saved from anymore sarcasm headed his way by some random guy saying Ivonko was trying to get threw the Den Den's line. Zahha being Zahha followed at a safe distance from the group be still in eye line of sight. Making it out on to the balcony where they were to speak no one noted the small but firm form of Zahha on the crowd's edge well except Dragon and the very annoying doctor that zeroed in on her.

" Leave me alone I'm perfectly fine see not dead."

" I don't care unless your healed or dead I want you to go back to the infirmary before I make you."

" I would love a fight right about now to fully wake up my body but I don't think you'd even count as a warm-up."

" You little b-"

" Will you two stop it I'm trying to have a conversation and I don't need you two screaming at each other about whether or not Zahha needs to go back to the infirmary." Dragon said in a voice that meant it.


	2. Chapter 2 Words to Wise

Chapter 2

Zahha was sad she had gotten in trouble in barely 1 hour out of her room. Sighing she sat on the railing and listened to the conversation when Ivonko said that a guy named Sanji was on the island Dragon turn to her and handed her the phone. "Ivonko I want you to ask this Sanji guy a question that only the Sanji I know can answer how many drinks I can have before I past out." waiting for a reply Zahha started to hum Blink's Sake when he answered "I'm sorry I just couldn't believe him he said 237 is he correct?" "Yes,that's the Sanji I know please take care of him and don't let him off your island if he asks why tell him Lunar Eclipse." Zahha hand the phone back to Dragon before standing up and jumping from the railing to land on the ground and walking off she sighed the next 2 years where going to be fun.

Zahha come back to the base after 2 hours of getting a look at the island when she entered the doctor yelled at her she completely ignored him in favor of looking for Dragon walking down a random hall she was lost in her thought's until her stomach growled she turned the corner to look for the mess hall or kitchen and she ended up running into Dragon after looking up from her new seat on the ground she saw that the doctor was with him. Well rubbing the back of her neck Zahha let out a strained laugh that ended when Dragon picked her up by the back of her shirt and started walking back to the room I woke up in she fought but,slumped some in his grip moaning out "Meat" Dragon sighed and changed course for the kitchen's walking in he set Zahha down as a cook came up he asked to get Zahha some food. After the meal that consisted of really 17 meals Dragon grabbed her before she could run carrying her he had to walk threw the main room with her in tow to get back to her room. Dragon was annoyed Zahha was wiggling so much that if he hadn't had a strong grip she'd be gone but the annoying ness just couldn't last. Making it to the main room some of the people there stared but it wasn't till someone came close to see under the hood did he jumped back from the snap and he realized by jumping back he had released her. He groaned as she ran off sighing he gave chase look for the whole day he didn't find he till he was going to his room she was asleep in front of the door. Picking her up and carrying her in the put her on the coach before moving to the desk.

Zahha woke up to the sound of paper rolling over she fell off the coach picking herself up she looked to Dragon moving over she looked over his shoulder and she smirked at the battle formations before frowning there was a fatal flaw in the one he was looking at. Dragon felt her presence but was cot off guard when she spoke " You do know there's a fatal flaw in that formation right?" he glanced at her before going back to the sheet "I don't see one but,where is it." Zahha pointed at a area in the drawing "Right here that person is trying to protect two places at once so all it takes is someone to catch them in the back and the whole team goes down. But if you move this guy right her and move him over a bit then the structure is safer and is more reinforced. The bonus is that the fighters will spend less energy so will be able to carry on longer." Dragon looked the sheet she was right he turned to her before standing and donning he's own cloak. Dragon walked out with Zahha trailing behind at the main room a few people where avoiding her after the day before. Dragon sighed before pulling Zahha closer after grabbing everyone's attention he pointed at Zahha before announcing " This is Zahha be warned she is a very powerful person to fight and since she bites when in hand to hand combat try not fight her I don't know if she has rabies." those in the room turned there view to Zahha but because of the cloaks hood they could only see her mouth and it grinned to show them a set of teeth. Several people backed away well Dragon chuckled. Zahha turned to Dragon and exclaimed " I don't have rabies Luffy forced me to take that shot after I bit the throat out of a wolf!" Dragon just shook his head well more people move away and a few sweat dropped. As this happened a news paper was being made that would change the lives of so many.


	3. Sorry

Im sorry but this story is being taken down soon. In return Im rewriting it to my new standard. The problems were that there isn't any detail just some words strung together.

I hope you read some of my new writings!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
